


I Like Like You

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gunnar has a crush. Doc notices.Written for challenge #457 - "bouquet" at slashthedrabble.





	I Like Like You

He finds the first bouquet held together with an elastic band, a combination of neatly trimmed azaleas and daffodils, and smiles.

Doc doesn't ask where it came from. By now it's kind of obvious he's got a secret admirer. He's been finding letters with his name on them for two weeks, much to the amusement of Lee and Barney.

The second, camellias, come a few days later after they return from a mission.

The third is handed to him without hesitation, and the goofy awkward smile on Gunnar's face says it all.

"Thanks, Viking."

"I figured you'd like them," he says, trying not to draw any more attention to himself than necessary. Gunnar smiles when Doc pulls out one of the pink daisies, breaks the stem in half, and tucks it behind his left ear. _Beautiful._ He looks past Doc to see the front door of Tool's shop open and recognises the denim jacket immediately. A quick retreat is in order. "Uh, I'll see you around."

"Jensen, wait." Doc grabs him by the hand and pulls him back. In the seconds they have, he kisses him. Eyes lit by something he can't quite name, Doc says, "I do like them."


End file.
